PERFECT COUPLE !
by Daya's FanGirl
Summary: "Sometimes, it's hard to find words to tell you how much you mean to me. A lot of times, I don't say anything at all. But I hope someday, you'll understand, having you is what I live for. " .. A story that how one sided love is converted into a perfect love story... Mine n mithi di's effort... A RAJVI fic... Plz Read n rvw !... * Chp 8 updated *
1. Introduction

_*** INTRODUCTION ***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A/N :- Hlw guys ! M back... Maine ye story kaafi phle likhi thi... Lekin post krne ka time abhu milra... So all rajvi lovers enjoy !**_

 _ **And this time with a Rajvi fic... This one is mixed effort of Mahi (**_ _Me ;)_ _ **) and Mithi di... Without wasting any time read the chppy...**_

 _ **Plz do let me know whether to continue or not... Do read n rvw guys !**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 **IN HOSPITAL :**

A lady was lying on bed with all type of life equipments attached to her body. And it was evident that It was her time to leave this earth.. And besides her was sitting a beautiful and cute girl having tears. Those were tears of pain and fear of loosing that lady..

 **Girl :** Mom, kuch nahi hoga apko.. ap mujhe chod ke nahi ja skti.. ( Sobbing )

 **Lady :** PURVI beta now my time is up... Mujhe jaana hai.. Tu humesha khush rehna or mujhse ek waada kr ki tu unse shaadi kregi..

 **Purvi :** Mom, ye kya keh rahi ho ap. Apko to pta h na ki maine srf ek hi ladke se pyaar kiya hai and that guy is ANIKET...

 **Purvi's Mom ( PM ) :** Kya pagalpan hai ye Purvi tujhe ache se pta hai ki uski accident mein maut ho chuki hai. Ab kya uske liye apni baaki ki zindagi waste krogi.. Bolo..

 **Purvi :** No mom I love him only.. and no one can ever take his place..

But she was not able to complete her sentence as PM started breathing heavily.. Purvi started crying..

 **Purvi :** Doctor, Doctor jldi dkhiye na mom ko kya ho raha hai...

 **PM ( held her hand ) :** P..Purvi..yehi.. m..meri akhiri..w.. wish hai ki tu R... RAJAT se sh.. shaadi krle... V..Voo.. T..tujhe humesha khush rakhega... B...beta k...kkregi na us se shaadi.. Or mein chahti.. h... hun k.. ki ye s..shaadi agle hafte ho jaye...

 **Purvi ( in tears ) :** Haan mom,.. mei krungi Rajat se shaadi..

 **PM :** God bless you both...

 **" Mothers hold their children's hands for a while but their HEARTS forever "**

and with this she went away.. Her father died at early age and since then her mother always made her comfortable.. She was her best friend, her teacher, her father, her sister .. in short she was her life.. After her if anyone who matters in her life was Aniket but he too left her alone last year when he died in accident..

 **Purvi ( crying ) :** Kyun mom, har vo insaan jis se mein pyaar krti hun vo mujhe chod ke chla jaata hai.. kyun ? Or mom maine apko promise to kar diya ki mein Rajat se shaadi krungi but mom mein unhe kbhi koi khushi nahi de paungi. Because mom I DON'T LOVE HIM...

...

 **NEXT DAY AT RAJAT'S HOUSE :**

 **Rajat's Dad ( RD ) :** Beta Rajat tujhe is shaadi se koi problem to nahi hai agr hai to abhi bta de..

 **Rajat :** Nahi, jab ap or mom ko koi problem nahi hai to mujhe kya problem hogi dad .. M ready..

 **Rajat's Mom ( RM ) :** Uski mom ki bhi kal hi death hui magar uski ek saheli bta rahi thi ki unki akhiri wish hai ki agle week hi tum dono ki shaadi ho jaye..

 **Rajat :** Haan thik hai mom aj shaam ko vaise bhi Purvi ane waali hai..

 **Rajat's POV : Mein purvi ki mom ki akhiri wish poori krunga. I will try my best to fulfill your every wish Purvi.. I can not promise to be with you everytime but I can prmoise that my HEART will never leave you alone.. I hope that we both will make PERFECT COUPLE ...**

* * *

 **A/N ...** So here it ends... Short na but this was just an intro.. So do tell me whtr to continue this or not...

Omg ! On one hand Purvi is doing this just for sake of her mom and on the other hand Rajat is thinking of Perfect couple... To kya hoga Rajvi ka...

For that uh have to review... Do read and rvw...

 **Bye..**

 **Tk cr ! love yaa all !**

 *** StayBlessedAndKeepSmiling ***

 **Urs LoveDaya ( Mahi ) and mithi...**


	2. Marriage

**Hlw ... everyone...**

 **M jldi update de rahi hun na ? ;) ;)... Thnxx to all who rvwd... Love u all... n keep spprting me... Thnxxx...**

 **So do read n rvw...**

 **...**

 **THAT DAY EVENING TIME :**

Door bell rang . RM opened the door and found Purvi standing. Purvi was looking really very pretty in black and red salwar suit with red duppta hanging on one of her shoulder.. She looking like an angel..

 **Purvi :** Namaste mummy jee kaisi hain ap ?

 **RM :** Mein thik hun beta... Aao under ao...

They both occupied their seats on sofa.. and they both were just doing some casual talks and then Rajat came.. He was looking dashing and very smart in blue shirt and black pant.. Rajat glanced at Purvi and was lost in her...

 **" I will always care for you, even if we're not**

 **together and even if we're far, far away from each**

 **other "**

 **RM :** Are Rajat beta tum dono baitho main snacks leke ati hun.. and she left..

After a brief silence Rajat intiated the conversation.. But Purvi was trying hard to ignore him...

 **Rajat :** Umm... Purvi kya tum mujhse shaadi krne k liye tayyar ho.. I mean tumhe koi problem to nahi hai..

 **Purvi :** N...n...nahi to Rajat mujhe kya problem hogi...

 **Purvi's POV :** Oh god ! Please ab ye mujhse ye na pooche ki main is se pyaar krti hun ya nahi...

But it was her good luck that at the same time RM arrived..

 **RM :** Ye lo snacks and tea...

 **Purvi :** Hanji ... vaise papa jee dikhaye nahi de rahe...

 **Rajat :** Haan Purvi dad kahin bahar gye hein bus ate hi honge...

 **RM :** Purvi maine suna hai ki tumhari mom ne kaha hai ki shaadi next week hi hojani chahiye...

 **Purvi ( Sadly ) :** Jee haan.. or yehi unki akhri wish bhi thi to agar ap logon ko sahi lge to kya ye shaadi nexr week ho skti hai...

And then a voice came.. All turned and found RD standing there..

 **RD :** Nahi beta hume koi problem nahi hai. Ye shaadi hum next week hi kra denge. kyun Rajat ?

 **Rajat :** Hanji Dad mujhe koi problem nahi hai...

 **RM :** To thik hai.. main kal hi pundit jee ko bula leti hun.

 **Purvi :** Nahiii... Mera matlab hai ki agar ap logon ko koi problem na ho to kya humare shaadi church mein ho skti hai.

 **RM :** Kya ? Church mein...mgr..

 **Rajat ( stopped her mom ) :** Haan Purvi jaisa tum chahogi vaisa hi hoga.. Humlog wednesday ko shaadi krenge church mein..

 **RD :** Ek or baat Purvi shaadi ke baad tum dono mumbai shift ho jaoge.

 **Purvi :** Jee thik hai magar kyun ?

 **Rajat :** Vo meri transfer ho gyi hai and tumhe bhi naye city mein jake acha lgega..

 **Purvi's POV :** _Am sorry Rajat magar mujhe ye sab krna pda.. Mein ye shaadi church mein isliye krna chahti hun kyunki maine ye decide kiya tha ki meri maang mein sirf Aniket hi sindoor bharenge or koi nahi.. Isliye main church mein shaadi krna chahti hun.._

 **RM :** Beta kahan kho gayi. Chalo dinner krte hein..

After dinner Purvi went to her home. Rajat insisted to drop her but she denied so he didn't forced her..

 **...**

 **PURVI'S HOME**

She was crying badly. For now her life was meaningless now. But for her mom's last wish she had to spend her life..

 **Purvi :** Sab kuch mere saath hi kyun hota hai. Phle dad, phir Aniket and now mom... And ab main Rajat ki life barbad kr rahi hun. But I have no other choice.. Oh God ! Please help me... Plz ! Thinking all this she dozed off...

 **..**

 **RAJAT'S HOUSE :**

Rajat was really very happy and excited... He was thinking that how beautiful and well mannered girl Purvi is. How pretty she was looking today.. She is an angel.. His mind was occupied with her thoughts only..

 **" I seem to have loved you in numberless forms,**

 **numberless times, in life after life, in age after age**

 **forever "**

He was already in love with Purvi.. With these thoughts he also dozed off...

...

These three days were really difficult for Purvi. She was praying to god that Rajat may refuse for this marriage but nothing happened.. On the other hand Rajat was really very happy for his marriage... And he was expecting same from her side as well..

...

 **MARRIAGE DAY AT CHURCH :**

She was in beautifull white gown. She was looking no less than princess. As they say she was looking pretty and awesome.. And he was in black coat pant. He was looking dashing.. They were just looking like a PERFECT COUPLE.. All were admiring them...

Rajat was trying again and again to hold Purvi's hand but she was avoiding that.. They both reached the stage.. After all rituals they were declared married and now it was time for kiss..All were clapping for them.. Purvi was shivering badly Rajat came close to her and then..

 **Rajat ( whisphered ) :** Relax purvi, I will not kiss you.. I know you need sometime for all this.. He just lightly pressed his lips on her cheeks and then stood straight again...

...

 **RAJAT'S HOUSE :**

 **RM :** Hum chahte hain ki tum dono aaj hi mumbai chale jao.. Vahan tumhe privacy bhi mil jayegi or tum log adjust bhi ho jaoge...

And they both went to Mumbai.. It was their home.. They will start new innings of their life.. Where they both have to cooperate.. As they were couple now.. They both need to adjust...

 **" As Love is unexplainable feeling it happens with unexpexted person and at unexpected manner.. It is a touch, a feel... But whatever it is, its just an awesome feeling.. Probably the best one in human's life ... We love someone not for what they are but what we are when we spend time with them... "**

...

 _ **A/N :**_ **So here it ends ! Howz it... And now Rajvi are married... What will happen now..**

 **And a Big thnxx to all who rvwd... :) :) ..**

 **Do read n rvw ! Tk cr !**

 **Love yaa all !**

 *** StayBlessedAndKeepSmiling ***

 **Urs LoveDaya ( mahi )...**


	3. Feelings

**Hlw...Everyone !**

 **I know m late but guys u know now my collage has started to I m really busy.. N to b frank updates will be late as I have to complete my practicals and all..**

 **Thnx to all who reviewed last chapter ! n hope u will like this one as well.. But lemme tell u ki this one is a filler chap.. N real story will start from next one...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **MUMBAI , RAJVI'S HOUSE :**

Rajat was really very happy after this marriage as for him Purvi was his dream girl. Beautiful, cute and as well call very ideal one. But on the other hand Purvi just did this marriage for same of her mother's last wish.

 _ **NIGHT TIME :-**_

Purvi was sitting in bedroom. And all kind of thoughts which may be good for other wives but for her all those thoughts were horrible were coming in her mind.

 **Purvi's POV :** Oh God ! Shaadi to kar li magar ab kya ? Vo mery husband hain mery saath kuch bhi kar saktey or being his wife mai mna bhi nhi kr paungi. Or unko mai mna krun bhi kesy aakhir unki bhi to life hai.. Mgr mai ye sab nhi kr sakti.

Rajat entered the room and he was mesmerized after seeing his beautiful wife sitting on bed. He went near her. And Purvi was shivering as Rajat was coming closer to her. He sat on the bed and he took her hands. He bend down and kissed her hands gently she shivered after that touch. Rajat also felt something fishy but he thought that its her nervousness. He went more closer to her and she slowly slides away from him. But he this time was really close to her cheeks and he gently kissed her cheeks. She again was shivering badly. Rajat now went close to her ears and whispered:

 **Rajat :** Purvi tension mt lo jab tum nahi chahogi humary beech vesa kch nhi hogs. I promise !

 **Purvi :** Sorry Rajat I know ki apko acha nhi lgra hogs mgr sahi mein I need some time .

 **Rajat :** Its okay Purvi. Hota hai.. He smiled. He took his pillow and went to guest house.

Purvi was cursing herself for thinking all those things. Now her mindset was slightly changed. " Achey hein itny bury bhi nhi hein. Agar koi or hota to zabardasti kch bhi kar skta tha magar inhony mujhy smjha. Lekin kb tak ? " Purvi thought.

She took out the photo of Aniket from her personal diary, admired his photo for a while. A tear slipped from her eye and again she put that photo in her diary and closed the drawer. Due to journey she was tired so she dozed off.

 _ **NEXT MORNING :**_

Purvi got up and went to washroom. After finishing all her daily tasks she went to hall. She don't know why but she made her way to guest room and there she saw Rajat sleeping. Unknowingly an awesome smile crept on her face and for a while she was standing there and staring at Rajat. She came out of her trance and then went to kitchen.

While making tea she was continuosly thinking of Aniket.

 **Flashback :**

 **Aniket :** Purvi I wish ki jaldi say ab hum dono ki shaadi ho Jaye. I can't wait yaar and I want we both to be together.

 **Purvi ( hugging him ) :** Oh ye kya Aniket sahab ap to bady excited lag rhen hein thody din ki to baat hai I will be yours only completely and officially. And I promise Aniket ki agar meri maang mein koi sindoor bhrega to vo ap hi honey.

But destiny has written something bad for them. Next day due to some official work Aniket went to Pune and while returning due to some unknown reasons his car dashed with a tree.. N Alas ! This was end of their beautiful relation.

 **Flashback over**

She was about to put her fingers in the hot pan when a hand came and pulled her from behind as a result of which she dashed on his touch.

 **Purvi :** Rajat ap ?

 **Rajat :** Haan main. Mgr tum ye kya kr rahi thi ? Tum abhi apni finger is hot pan mein dalny vaali thi vo to acha hua meri nind khul gyi. Kahan rhti ho tum bolo ? U know tumhy agar jra sa bhi kch ho jaata to mujhy kitni tension hoti hai...

 **Purvi :** K.. Kch nhi.. M sorry Rajat... ( And she went towards the bedroom )

 **Inside Bedroom :-**

Purvi threw herself on bed and started crying. She don't want Rajat to be close to her as she knew that if he will come closer then she may develop feelings for him which she don't want.

 **Purvi :** Kyun Rajat ? Mery liye ye sab itna tough kyun kar rehein hein ap. Meny bhut mushkil sy apko ignore krny ka faisla liya mgr itni concern itna pyaar ye sb deky ap mujhy mery hi decision pey baar baar sochny pe majboor kar rahein hein.

She was crying badly. Due to that soon she dozed off.

 **Inside The Guest Room :**

Rajat was sitting on sofa and was doing nothing. Actually not nothing but he was cursing himself to be that much rude to be Purvi.

 **Rajat :** kya yaar pyaar sy bhi samjha Sakta tha na main usy phir bhi mujhy kya zarurat thi us sy itna jyada rude hony ki. I hope ki vo thik ho. Koi baat nhi abhi thodi der usy akela chod dun tbtk usky liye dinning hall ki decoration krdun taaki vo surprise ho Jaye.

Purvi got up after appx 2 hours and she saw the time. It was already 12 noon.

 **Purvi :** Oh god itna time ho gya main soti kesy reh gyi. Rajat ko to bhook bhi lgi hogi. Uff bhut naraz hongy.

She quickly washed her face and then went downstairs. She was shocked to see the whole scenario of the hall. It was beautifully decorated with red and white roses. All over floor there were scattered heart shaped balloons of different colors. Lights were dim and it was looking truly like a dream for Purvi. And on wall it was written _**" I am sorry Purvi.. "**_ Tears were flowing down through her eyes. This much love and concern she never felt before not even with Aniket.

 **Rajat :** Am sorry Purvi mujhy utna kch nhi bolna chahiye tha..

 **Purvi (coming down) :** Nhi Rajat main apsy bilkul bhi naraz nhi hun.. She smiled..

Rajat gave her bouquet and hesitatingly she took it. She just managed to smile. Rajat made her sit on sofa and gently kissed her cheeks. He was slowly moving towards her lips and was about to kiss her when she pushed him.

 **Purvi (while getting up from sofa ) :** Main khans lgati hun Rajat. Mujhy kitchen mein aur bhi kaam hein ap please baithye... She went away leaving a confused Rajat behind..

 **Rajat's POV :** Mujhy ye to nhi pta ki kyun tum itni insecure ho Purvi but I promise ki Jo bhi hai I will never leave you alone. I will surely make you love me soon. Mujhy khud pe itna bharosa to hai hi. Purvi I promise you will love as much as I love you..

 **...**

 **...**

 **So guys here it ends ! After a long time...**

 **Next updt after satisfactory rvws ! So any guesses what will happen next.. Keep thinking... Do read n rvw !**

 **Tk cr.. Love ya all..**

 ***StayBlessedAndKeepSmiling***

 **Urs Daya's Mahi**


	4. Realisation of Love

**Hlw.. Everyone !**

 **Thnx to all who rvwd last chap... Plz maarna mt mujhy ye pdh ky... :p**

 **Do read n rvw !**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Rajvi's House:**

Days passed by but there was no change in behaviour of Purvi. She by any means dont go close to Rajat and also she used to ignore him. But Rajat he unconditionally keeps on loving him. Purvi may not accept but now she also started developing feelings for him.

 **Rajvi's Room...**

Purvi was not well. She was suffering from cold and headache. It was tough for her to even get up from the bed...

 **Rajat( Full concern ):** Dekho Purvi tension mt lo, mainy doctor ko bulaya hai..

 **Purvi:** Ok Rajat..

Doctor arrived and after some regular check up gave some medicine and asked Rajat to bring the medicines. Rajat soon came back...

 **Rajat:** Acha, purvi dawai bina khany ky to khaty nhi or mujhy khichdi ky alawa kch bhi bnana nhi ata..

 **Purvi( making faces ):** Yuck, Rajat khichdi... main nhi khaungi.

 **Rajat:** Purvi please, yr.. Main kya mujhy or kuch bnana hi nhi ata to?

 **Purvi:** Acha acha ok.. ap sad nhi hona main thoda sa kha lungi...

 **Rajat ( happy ):** Thik hai main abhi bna ke lata hun...

 **Purvi's pov:** _Main kitna galat kar rhi hun inky saath. Kitny achy hein ye.. mersy kitna pyaar krty hein. True love.. No demands no complaints just love.. Mujhy ye kya ho raha hai khin mujhy bhi insy... nhi nhi ye kesy ho skta hai.. ye nhi ho skta... I cant love him..._

 _..._

But kehty hein **Dil kisi ki nhi sunta.. You will love an unexpected person at most unexpected time and that's the most beautiful feeling...**

 **...**

On a particular day she was shocked that how much Rajat love her. They went to market and while returning home they went to **Ice cream parlor.**

 **Ice Cream parlor...**

 **Rajat:** Btao Purvi, konsi ice cream khaogi tum?

 **Purvi:** i love Pista Rajat... mujhy vhi khani hai..

 **Rajat:** Ok. Mujhy butterscotch. Tum ruko main hum dono ki ice cream leky ata hun...

He went to take ice creams. And purvi was sitting alone inside. Then some guys cane and started teasing her...

 **Guy 1:** Arey madam, akely kyun bethi ho hum log hein na..

 **Purvi:** what the hell? Dekhi bkwas,mt kro..

 **Guy 2 :** To phir kya kren...

And they started laughing... But their happiness was short lived as Rajat came back.

 **Purvi( Teary eyes ):** Rajat... and she hugged him tightly..

He slided purvi behind him. And a fight started between rajat and those guys. After some swift punches and kicks they fled away...

 **Rajat :** _Purvi, sirf meri hai.. Agar kisiny bhi usy rulany ki koshish bhi ki to main usy nhi chodunga...Smjhy..._ Chlo Purvi...

After this line Purvi just went mad for him. She was surprised how he can love her so much. This was the time she realised that he is the perfect guy for her. Aniket was his past she love him. But for now she is wife of Rajat and he loves her very much.. Now she didnt supressed her feelings and decided to **live in present time ...**

 **...**

 _ **" The most beautiful feeling in this world is when a guy makes you his everything everytime in front of everyone... "**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **Rajvi's house:**

From that day purvi was literally in love with Rajat and Rajat's concern. She was feeling as if butterflies were dancing in her stomach.

Rajat also felt as if Purvi was also reciprocating him now a days. He was really very happy as he thought that soon Purvi will start loving him...

 **Morning Time:**

Purvi woke up in the morning. She was really happy and she decided that from today she and Rajat will live a happy life. Though in one day everything can't b set straight but still at least she can start.

With these thoughts she made her way to guest room. But she was shocked. Rajat was not in the room...

 **Purvi:** Rajat! Rajat! Kahan ho ap...

She searched the whole house. Even she tried to call him but his phone was switched off. Every type of bad thoughts start coming in Purvi's mind. **Hey bhgwan... Khin unhy kch ho to nhi gaya... Ptani kya hoga**

Her phone rang... _**Tring tring ! Tring tring !**_ She was really afraid to pick up the phone.. But finally she picked up the phone And...

...

 **Phone convo:**

 **Person:** Agar apny husband ko zinda dekhna chahti ho ho **" blue moon resort "** mein a jao...

 **Purvi:** K.. Kya bkwas h.. Ko.. Kon ho tum.. Main kesy manlun ki Rajat tumhary pas hein...

 **Person:** Mt mano.. Mgr ek baar risk mt uthana.. Kyunki tumhari ek galti or iski jaan jayegi... Or haan galti sy bhi police ko inform mt krna...

 **Purvi:** h..hello... But unfortunately no one was listening to her...

 **Phone convo ended :**

 **Purvi's pov:** uff.. Kya yaar kya karun jaun ya nhi. Mgr ho bhi to skta hai ki vo sach bolra ho.. Hell! I can't take risk yaar.. jaati hun...

She gets ready in beautiful salwar kameez.. Red color was perfectly complementing her light complexion. She was looking like a doll yet very simple. She was looking really adorable...

She took car and went off to Blue moon Resort...

...

 _ **Blue Moon Resort :**_

 _ **..**_

As soon as she entered the resort a waiter came to her and gave her a chit.

 _" Come upstairs " ..._

She didn't thought any thing she just rushed upstairs. And their she saw was complete darkness.. Her heart beat increased. She was hell scared and now she was thinking that she must have contacted the police... But whatever now only one thing she could do is just pray...

Then...a hand came and pushed her lightly so that she can see the swimming pool downwards... And there in swimming pool... It was floating...

 _ **" I LOVE YOU, PURVI... "**_ and her photograph...

She was shocked as now lights were on.. The whole terrace was decorated beautifully. Dim lights... Red flowers.. Heart shaped balloons.. And **most important... A smart guy in Black coat pant on his knees with a red rose in his hands..**

 **Rajat:** Purvi, I know ki humari shaadi kafi jaldi main hui hai. But trust me I love u from the very first day and will love u till my last breathe... I promise that I'll be with you no matter what...

With this tears started forming in her eyes. She was feeling really special.. His care.. His concern... His love.. Everything was like a dream for her.. That made her feel so special..

 **Purvi:** Thnku so much Rajat. I am lucky enough to have you in my life...

 **Rajat:** Have a seat beautiful lady of my life...

He like a gentleman made her sit on chair and then himself occupied the seat. Table was beautifully decorated. After that they enjoyed their night.. It was most probably the most beautiful night for both of them after their marriage...

...

 _" If I knew if would be falling in love with an angel... If would have searched for you harder and found out you sooner... Yes that's the beginning of love for Purvi. Realisation of love as they say is the most beautiful feeling in this world..."_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Pheww ! So a long update I guess... So what do u think everything is fine... No! A lot more to come in upcoming chaps.. Let's see what problems Rajvi will face...**

 **Haan don't forget to rvw...**

 **Next updt aftr good no. Of rvws only ! Do read n rvw..**

 **Tk cr ! Love ya all !**

 *** StayBlessedAndKeepSmiling ***

 **Urs Daya's Mahi...**


	5. Life after Love

**Heyo people...!**

 **How are you all ? Fine doing good..:) so I am back with a super duper late update.. I know you ppl wanna kill me for this but I m so sorry yr couldn't help..:)**

 **Thanx to all who rvwd last chap..**

 **Spcl thanx to mithi dii.. :) thank you for such an awesome plot VD...! This s really my one of the fav stories... :)**

 **...**

 **...**

Till now you all read that everything was fine between Rajvi. They were looking forward for a happy married life.. But destiny has something else stored for them..

Ab agey...

...

After their well spent quality time they both dozed off as they were actually tired.

 **Morning time.. At appx 10 AM..**

A ray of sunshine landed on Rajat's face. He opened his eyes and found Purvi peacefully and happily sleeping on his chest. It was for him most beautiful moment to see his beautiful wife sleeping with no problems.

He pecked a soft kiss on her forehead and softly put her head on pillow and himself went to kitchen.

After 10 mints he came to room with 2 cups of green tea.

" Purvi, darling please get up its 10:30 now." He lovingly spread his hand on her forehead.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Rajat. _" How lucky I am to have him as my soulmate. I don't know whether I deserve him or not but the only thing I know is I love him and will try to give him each and every possible happiness "_

" Purvi...! Hey..! What happened baby.? Kahan kho gayi tum ?" Asked Rajat looking straight into his eyes..

" uuhh... Nhi kahin nhi rajat. Let's drink our tea otherwise vo thandi ho jayegi.." Said Purvi smiling..

They both sipped their tea and since it was a holiday for rajat he was also helping Purvi in doing some household chorus.

...

Purvi was trying to get hold of a box that was kept on the upper shelf. She was on her toes and suddenly she lost her balance...and " Aaahhhh "

Rajat rushed to that room,, and saw Purvi holding his feet. Within no time he grabbed what might be happened.

" What the hell Purvi ? What on the earth were you doing ? " Rajat said in Angry and concerned tone

Purvi was actually in pain and tears started forming in her eyes. Tears rolled down from her eyes to her cheek and then they ended near her lips..

" Rajat main vo box nikaal rhi thi..." She said in teary voice.

With this one line his anger vanished and he said in soft and loving tone, " it's okay baby. Dont cry, abhi sab thik ho jayega. Aao tum utho bed p baith jao "

With the help of Rajat Purvi sat on bed. Rajat applied some cream on her wound and in order to give support to her feet he wrapped a white cloth around it.

" Purvi now you are feeling better ? " asked rajat

" Han Rajat ab thik hai. I am feeling really good " said Purvi smiling..

" Thik hai tum rest Karo main kuch bna k lata hun " said rajat and Purvi nodded..

...

...

 **At some unknown place...!**

 **...**

A screen showing picture of Purvi and two people. One guy and one girl in their 30's.

 _" Tumhari vjh se hum dono ko bohot kch sehna pada hai ab dekhna hum tumhare saath kya karty hein.. You just wait and watch Purvi. We will make this life hell for you..."_

 **...**

 **...**

 **So here I end.. Hope I will update soon.**

 **Kindly leave a review if you read..!**

 **Healthy criticism or any idea is more than welcome...!**

 **Mahi...!**


	6. New Entry

Heyo people..!

Look this tym m again back with an update... I guess early right ?

Frstly.. Thanking all people who reviewed last chapter..:)

 **Lovelyn.S :** Ani.. Your review was lyk omg ? I don't write that well. But I just loved your review. I mean really I don't have words to actually tell you what I felt after reading rvw..:) I love you..:) keep smiling..

 **Arooj:** Thank you so much.. Take care n keep smiling :)

 **Mithi:** VD..:* thank you so much.. M thik hu ap bolo ? Missing u too... Love you..

 **Rajvi Fan 123:** Hii, I guess hum phli baar baat kar rahy hein .. To tum maafi kahan seedhy maangny lagii ;) ;) just kidding..:) thank you so much for your rv sorry apko itna wait krwaya..:) thank you take care.. N keep smiling...:)

 **5c10 combination:** I m so sorry apko wait krwany k liye.. N thank you for rvw..ye raha apka update..:) take care..n keep smiling..

 **Sri Divya:** thank you so much.. Take care and keep smiling..:)

...

...

Next day Rajvi planned an outing to a place in outskirts of Mumbai. They actually wanted to know each other and spend some time with each other.

The place was extremely beautiful with a touch of nature. It was an area near a lake covered with forest. Sun rays were falling on ground after getting filtered from the leaves of trees.

Peaceful place that was. And in that beautiful place were standing two beautiful people near lake. Purvi was admiring the beauty of nature and Rajat was admiring beauty of Purvi. Everything was just awesome. They both sat down.

Rajat took her hands in his. Purvi blushed.

 **" Purvi, you are the beautiful creation of God. Your deep eyes, dimples and ever soothing smile, seriously I wanna thank Almighty that he gave me such a beautiful wife. "** complemented Rajat.

 **" Even I am equally lucky to have you in my life Rajat. Means I nevah thought even in my best dream that I will be with an awesome and smart person like you."** purvi said looking downwards.

Rajat smiled and lied down in her laps. She softly ruffled his hairs. He kissed her hands and tightly hold them.

 _" Oh..! God mgr in sab ke beech main ye bhul gayi ki meny abhi tak Rajat ko_ _ **Aniket**_ _ke baarey mein nahi btaya hai. I will tell him for sure but aj naii because may be he will get upset. So I will tell him when we will return to Mumbai. Yes yahi thik hai.."_ Thought Purvi. ( Aniket as I have already mentioned in previous chapters was purvi's ex who died in a car accident.. )

Rajat got up came closer to her and said **" Huh.. Your husband is with you and tum ptani kahan khoyi hui ho. This is not fair Purvi. "**

Purvi laughed at his childish complaint **" Nhi Rajat esa kuch naii hai main kahin bhi nhi khoyi hui.. "**

Rajat turned his face to other side. Purvi came closer to rajat, she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around her neck and softly pressed her lips on his.

Firstly Rajat was surprised because before this Purvi never tried to come closer and when he used to do that Purvi felt uncomfortable..

But Rajat was really happy, he responded with same love but utmost care so that she may not feel uncomfortable. After few seconds they separated. Both Purvi and rajat were blushing to crimson red. It was very first time they come this much close physically though..

They both spent some quality time and after that they returned home.

...

...

 **Next Day..morning time..!**

...

" **Rajat I want to go to Mandir vo actually aj Thursday hai to isilye.."** Asked Purvi.

 **" Han Purvi thik hai tum chali jao Mandir mujhy kch kaam hai. I need to fill some forms online.."** Rajat smiled..

 **" okay, I will be back soon "** saying this Purvi left.

...

...

 **At Temple..**

Purvi was wearing a simple light pink colored saree with her hairs half clutched. She was looking simply awesome.

She offered prayers to God. Then she gave all the small children _prasad._

She was about to leave the temple area when she saw **someone.**

She followed the person but unfortunately he disappeared somewhere in crowd.

 _" nhi ye kese ho skta hai.. It's impossible. How he's here ? I can't believe what I saw. But yaar main galat kese dekh sakti hun. No, it must be a misunderstanding or something.."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from rajat..

 **" Hello, han rajat "**

 **...**

 **" yes, I am coming "**

 **...**

 **" I am on my way..okay bye.."**

...

Purvi disconnected the call and she rushed to her home looking again and again in the direction where she saw that person..

...

...

So it's over.. I hope it's not that boring ;) I tried my best and this was all I could write :)

Kindly leave a review if you read..:) next updt after good nmbr of reviews.. :)

Thank you..!


	7. Chapter 7

_Heyo folks..!_

 _How are you all ? I am back with an update but bfor that some replies..._

 **Tejal:** no dear, neither Rajat nor Purvi are cid officers.. Actually I haven't even mentioned their profession in this stry.. Thank you for review. Stay blessed and keep smiling..

 **Sulagna:** Arey tab ki baat, tum na... Dekho honestly I am telling you m bhul b gyi thi..:p actually yr itni purani baatein yaad nhi rakhty or tum to abhi bchi ho.. Mistakes vgerah hoti rehti hein. It's all okay..or kisi ki baaton m is trh mat aya karo. Jo b hua that happened just to teach you a moral.. Everything happens for a reason..Keep smiling always bche..:) Or tumhary review k bohot bda thnx.. Love you.. Take care..:)

 **Mithi:** VD.. :) thank you.. Acha mujhy ek baat btao meny plot ko khrb to ni kiya Na ? Apny ajeev se twist se ? Love you dii.. :)

 **Sri divya:** Arey wah.. Apny to thk guess kiya..:) thank you dear and stay blessed :)

 **:** thank you so much dear, stay blessed and keep smiling..:)

 **Ani:** ho gya ? Kuch bhi matlb..! N I am fine...? What about u.? And m thinking hard to find a suitable place...;) love you...take care..!

...

 _Happy reading..! Do read n rvw..:) but no bashing plz..:)_

...

...

...

 **Rajvi's Home..**

 **...**

Purvi returned home and she was really very tensed. _" Nahi ye kese ho skta hai, I mean Aniket is still alive lekin meny uski dead body khud identify ki Thi..and doctors ne b bola tha ki vo mar gaya.."_

 **" Kya ho gya hai Purvi ? Jabse ayi ho tbse kch tensed lag rahi ho ? "** Rajat asked while sitting next to her.

 **" Nhi...nhi to Rajat kuch naii hai. Ap baithiye m kuch bna k lati hun "** Purvi got up and went to kitchen.

The day went normal as Rajat was busy in doing some work and Purvi completed all household chores..

...

 **Evening time ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **" Purvi let's go out to ice cream parlor. "** Rajat offered Purvi ..

 **" Mera man nahi hai aj Rajat. "** purvi said absentmindedly..

Rajat thought that she must be missing her mom and hence he forced her.. **" Purvi please Na chalk mera bohot man hai aj. I really wanna eat ice cream . "**

 **" Okay let's go "** purvi said with a fake smile.

...

...

 **Ice cream parlor..**

 **...**

They both Sat on one of the table near door. Rajat went to order the ice cream.

Purvi was thinking all this when at the opposite side of the road she saw a man selling **jasmine flowers.**

 **" Ye le leti hun. Rajat ko bohot pasand hein. "** thinking this Purvi went outside the parlor.

...

She was about to cross the road when a high speed car collided with her. And

 **" Aahhhh "** Purvi fell down on road. Her head was badly injured and pool of blood was around her injured body.

A big crowd gathered around her. Then rajat came running to the spot after seeing the crowd.

...

 **" Purviii..."** Shouted Rajat **" Please some one call the ambulance "** Tears started flowing down her eyes.

...

...

 **City hospital...**

 **...**

 **...**

Operation started.. Rajat was present in the hospital..

After sometime door of operation theatre opened. Rajat rushed to doctor.

 **" Doctor Purvi thik to hai Na ? "** Rajat asked to doctor..

 **" ap mil lijiye..unse..phir I want to meet you in my cabin.."** Doctor patted his back..

...

...

...

 **Unknown place..!**

 **...**

 **" Ab tumhy yaad hai Na agey ka plan ? You should be really very careful.."** A girl whose face was wrapped in scarf said to boy in dark.

 **" yes of course. Us din Mandir mein bhi usko Dara hua and confused dekha tha meny.."** Said a man..( you all can easily guess he's aniket )

 **" Ab you will experience how much painful it's to loose someone close. "** said that girl looking at the picture of Purvi ..

...

...

 **City hospital ..**

 **...**

 **...**

Purvi was lying unconscious on bed. Rajat Sat besides her and took her hand in his, kissed her hands softly.

 **" Please Purvi get well soon. Tum tumhy kuch nahi hoga. I am with you.."** Rajat said clearling his tears.

...

 **Doctor's cabin..**

 **" Oh come and please take your seat Mr. Rajat "** said doctor taking his specs off.

 **" G boliye doctor hua kya hai Purvi ko. Vo kab tak thik ho jayegi.."** Asked Rajat in hurry.

 **" We are not sure mgr...umm.. Humy lgta hai ki Purvi ko partial ya phir whole memory loss ho gya hai "** said doctor.

 **" what ? Ese kese "** Rajat broke down.

 **" Dekhiye smbhaliye apny ap ko. Ye sab kch permanent hai or with time thik ho jayega. Mgr ab actual situation to Purvi ke hosh mein aney ke baad hii pata chalegi.."** Briefed doctor.

 **" G..G doctor "** and Rajat left the cabin.

...

...

 **Purvi's ward..**

 **...**

Purvi showed some movement. Rajat was sitting beside her, he called up doctor.

Slowly she opened her eyes and..

...

...

...

 _So, what s this now..;) kindly don't kill me after reading this people.._

 _Through reviews do lemme know what do you people want now..:)_

 _Thanx...!_


	8. Broken Trust !

Heyo people...!

Thanx to all who reviewed last chap...

 **mithi:** hehehe, vo ek bohot mysterious chakkar hai..! ;) thank you VD.. Love you..:-*

 **RajVi Fan 123:** your welcome..:) or your review.. Itny saare questions..;) dekho tum pdhti raho you will get to know kya hoga..:) thank you so much.. Love you too..:)

 **Mouni:** ohh..okay...nice name by d way..! Thank you so much..take care and keep smiling..:)

 **Shweta04:** Hello..! Thank you for your words..and let's see apki Purvi di ko kya hota hai..! Take care and stay blessed :)

 **Tejal:** thank you so much and I will try to write long chaps..:) stay blessed and take care..:)

 **Ani:** I enjoy reading your review the most mgr mujhy pta hai ki tu kuch bhi bolti hai.. :p ye novel hota.. Hehehe... :p lol..! Thank you ani..! Love you loads...:-*

 **ashwiniathval:** Thank you so much..! Take care and stay blessed..!

 **Nia757:** Thank you Dii..:) take care and stay blessed :)

Now let's read the chapter..:) happy reading people..:)

...

...

 **City hospital...!**

Purvi opened her eyes surrounded by Rajat, doctor and nurse. Rajat sat besides her.

 **" Purvi, thik ho tum ? "** rajat asked with full concerned tone..

 **" ap...Ap...Ap kon hein ? "** Purvi asked in a confused manner.

 **" tum mujhy nhi pehchanti Purvi, main rajat tumhara pati "** Rajat tried to memorize her.

 **" Apka deemag thik hai kya ? Meri to abhi shaadi bhi nhi Hui hai pati kahan se aya.."** Purvi shouted at him..

 **" Doctor, doctor ye ise kya ho gya hai "** Rajat shook his shoulder while saying.

 **" Dekhiye Mr. Rajat inko thoda bohot yaad to hai mgr apse shaadi se phly ka.."** Doctor explained the situation.

 **" Aniket "** Purvi looked in the whole room.. **" aniket kahan hai ? I wanna meet him "**

 **" Kon Aniket ? "** Rajat was confused.

 **" Inki life ka koi important insaan Jo shayab ab saath nahi hai. Isliye inka deemag kisi ese hii incident pe atka hua hai.."** Said doctor. And he left after patting Rajat's back.

 **" Bolo Na tum log kahan hai vo, bolo "** purvi started shouting and throwing things here and there.

When, a person entered the cabin Purvi looked at him and gradually she was again normal.

 **" Aniket tum kahan thy ? Bolo ? "** asked Purvi and then she pointed towards Rajat.. **" Pta hai ye admi keh raha hai ki he's my husband. "**

Aniket turned to Rajat... **" ohh hello.. Who are you and ye meri girlfriend hai smjhy tum "**

Rajat grabbed his collars.. **" Bakwas mat kar..vo meri wife hai.."**

 **" Nhi hun main tumhari wife I am his girlfriend. Or ab tum jao yahan se "** purvi again shouted at him badly.

After listening this Rajat left the room, he cleared tears roughly from his face.

 _Rajat's pov: " what the hell is all this going on. Or aniket ab ye kya Bala hai...may be something related to purvi's past..lekin usny mujhy btaya kyun naii...ho kya raha hai mere saath ye sab.."_

...

...

 **Rajvi's Home...**

 **...**

Rajat was sitting on sofa, he was staring at purvi's photo. Tears were flowing down his eyes continuously. He was crying badly, after sometime he closed his eyes and he went down the memory lane and within no time he dozed off.

...

...

 **City Hospital...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **" Aniket mujhy ghar le chalo Na please.. Mujhy yahan ab nhi rehna.."** Purvi said to Aniket.

 **" Han, Purvi main doctor se baat karunga baby.."** In very soft voice said aniket and he hugged her, flashing his **evil smile.**

...

...

 **Doctor's Cabin..**

 **...**

Aniket: **Dr. sahab mujhy Purvi ko ghar leke Jana hai...**

Doctor: **dekhiye unhy abhi experts ki zarurat pad skti hai...**

Aniket: **Aye doctor jitna kaha hai utna hii kar smjha...mere kaam mein dakhal dene ki koi zarurat nhi hai...** He threatened doctor with a gun in his hands.

Doctor: **dekhiye agar ap treatment hony se phly le jayengy to apko kuch legal papers bnwane pad skty hein...**

Aniket thought for sometime and said: **thik hai karly tu apna ilaaj lekin don't try to be oversmart.. Get that...** With this he left the cabin..

 _Aniket's thoughts..." Thik hii hai agar ye thik nahi hogi to issey mein pareshani mein kese dekhunga..abhi to usey Rajat yaad tak naii haii..."_

He called up that " Unknown girl"...

 _ **" Hello haan, there is a problem how should now I handle her.."**_

 _ **" What do you mean ? "**_

 _ **" Means ussey Aniket yaad hai or Rajat yaad nahi hai, or according to doctor she may again remember everything anytime.."**_

 _ **" Oh..shit, ohkay you don't take tension i have a plan for this situation as well..."**_

And she told him everything. After this he disconnected the phone.

...

...

 **Rajvi's Home...!**

 **...**

Rajat opened his eyes.. **" Nahi I can't leave Purvi in such a situation. Lekin jab uski yaaddash vapis nhi aati I will try to figure out ye aniket kon hai or achanak kahan se a gya.."**

He washed his face, freshened up and went to Purvi's room.

He opened her drawer and took out her personal diary. **" I am sorry Purvi lekin abhi this is the only way I can save our relation.."**

 **...**

 **...**

He opened the diary and started reading it.. Tears started flowing down his eyes..

 **" Purvi ne mujhsy chupaya ki Aniket uska ex hai and they were about to marry him. She married me just because it was her mom's last wish...Or ye, ye aniket Mar chuka hai phir vo kon tha...? "**

Rajat sat down on bed. He started crying again..he was feeling like everything is gone and his love cheated him..!

...

...

...

So, enough for today.. Thanx to all who reviewed...!

Rajat's decision, purvi's condition, and ye Aniket ka kissa n much much more in upcoming chaps..

But for that you have to review..! Do lemme know what you people think ...:)

Thanx..!


End file.
